Rito es de todas
by TherionLord
Summary: Unas aguas termales... Una ayuda para el plan harem... Y todas las chicas dispuestas a cazar a su príncipe... -" Rito san... lo siento pero esta vez no te escapas -" dijo momo sonriendo junto a las demás... Inspirado en el ending 3 de high school DxD "Give me Secret" Rito...esta vez por mis santos kintamas que cumples como un hombre y haces feliz a tus chicas...
1. El plan de Momo

Otra idea sobre esta serie otro fic que está maduro y cae por su propio peso…..

(chiste del día no me mateis jajaja….)

Esta vez voy a hacer un songfic del endig 3 de high school DxD "Give me Secret" del grupo Stylyps. Por que entonces esto esta en los fics de To Love Ru?. Por que me ha dado la impresión (decidme que no soy el único) que he visto bastante similitud entre las chicas de las dos series en plan que podrían poner el ending en la otra serie y habría encajado perfectamente (recomiendo ver el ending con las imágenes para entender de lo que hablo).

Dado que estos son fics y no puedo poner una canción sin historia me he sacado una pequeña de la manga en la que momo tiene una "idea" para "animar" a rito con el plan del harem. Un two shot (iba a ser solo uno pero decidi partirlo y poner la historia en el siguiente) que se desarrolla en unas aguas termales (pero lo siento no es un fic M como dice mi querida pelirrosa pervertida kawaii es un camino que se recorre poco a poco XD)

 _ **El plan de Momo**_

-"Y eso es todo -"dijo momo terminando de explicar todo mientras sonreía a las demás

Las caras rojas de todas las demás chicas parecían lámparas como las de la habitación de lo encendidas que están

-"M...momo chan no digas tonterías es imposible que hagamos eso…-" decia haruna imaginándose la escena

-"Eso momo como se te ocurre esa tontería? -"dijo nana cruzándose de brazos -"estas loca si piensas que voy a hacer eso con esa bestia -"

-"Are are….-"se río la otra mirándola con una mirada muy sugerente -" vamos nana piensa que así podrás llegar al siguiente nivel con tu "bestia" no tendrás sólo que pensar en él para sentir su amor… -" dijo poniéndose una mano en la entrepierna y moviendola de arriba a abajo dando a entender que quería decir…

-"...-" Nana estuvo a punto de colapsar de la vergüenza echando más humo que las propias aguas termales

-"Nana chan….-" dijo haruna mirándola igual que todas las demás

-"E…. ES MENTIRA ES UNA MENTIRA DE MOMO Y...YO NO HAGO ESAS COSAS! -"dijo gritando mientras parecía que iba a explotar

-"Rito sama…. sigue así….no te detengas más fuerte ah ahh!….-" decia momo por detrás entre gemidos

-"Nana ….entonces los gemidos que oía a veces por la noche eran…-" dijo mikan tapandose la boca

-" AAAAAAA -" grito la chica colapsando y cayéndose redonda

-"jajaja moe que poco aguante -"decia momo riéndose

-"Que indecencia….-" decia yui mirando a otro lado -"no cuentes conmigo momo no pienso tomar parte en un plan que incumba a ese pervertido….-"

-"Je je je tu también kotekawa chan ?-" dijo la pelirrosa poniendo la misma mirada

-"Q….que ocurre -"decia esta empezando a asustarse….momo podía ser muy peligrosa cuando se trataba su supuesto "plan harem"

-"No nada solo que me sorprende que seas del comite de disciplina y tengas esos pensamientos tan "adultos y maduros" con rito san -"

-"A q...que te r..refieres? -"

-"Oia… enserio quieres que lo cuente? -"dijo la chica sacando una máquina de su de -dial -"memory read kun enseñanos lo que de verdad piensa kotekawa chan de rito san -" dijo disparando una luz sobre la chica.

Al igual que nana la chica acabo pareciendo un géiser de lo aborchornada que estaba…. Como podía saber momo todo eso? -"

-"Este aparato lo que hace es leer los pensamientos de las personas pero también funciona con los sueños…. Al principio cuando se lo pedí prestado a onee sama pensé que estaba estropeado al ver esto...pero fue verdaderamente una sopresa…...no me esperaba algo así de ti…. incluso yo me excite un poco… -"

-"Kotekawa yui…. Eres igual de pervertida que yukki rito -"decia yami viendo todo el "show" y las demás asentían. Quien habría pensado que yui tendría esa clase de pensamientos….parecia una película porno…..

-"Aaa…..Aaa….Aaa…. AAAAAAA! -"grito la chica cayendo redonda también

-"Haruna tu habías dicho también que no querias no? -"dijo la chica girándose hacia ella

-"Eh….EH?! -" dijo la chica como si hubiera visto un fantasma (y no como ozishu

precisamente….)

-"Me sorprende mucho que tu no quieras siendo una de las primeras interesadas en rito san….antes incluso que onee sama….

-"No…..verás momo yo…..esto…..no es que no quiera es…..es que… -"decia la chica intentando hablar lo más fluido y coherente que podía

-"Are…. no me iras a decir que tienes vergüenza….? dijo la otra girando la cabeza -"si eres junto con onee sama la que más veces has visto a rito san desnudo y el a ti….-"

Mikan escupió el zumo que estaba bebiendo al oír eso….. Vale que rito hubiera visto más de una vez a lala ya que ella tenía la costumbre de andar desnuda por la casa….Pero haruna? -"

-"Mi…..mikan chan…..esto no es lo que parece…..ti…..ti….tiene una explicación -"decía la chica peliazul moviendo las manos

-"Moee y yo que lo hacía para que así pudieras mostrarle a rito san lo que sentías por el….. Tu técnica es muy buena pero sólo te falta algo de aguante al desnudarte..-"

seguía la otra

 _ **{Fantasía de haruna}**_

-" _Yukki kun….-"_

 _-"Sairenji….estas segura? -"_

 _-"...si… pero…...es….mi primera vez así que…-"_

 _-"Tranquila…..no sere brusco….-"_

 _ **{...}**_

Después de imaginar esa escena la cabeza de la chica hizo "puf" y se quedó en el sitio con los ojos dándole vueltas y echando humo

-"jejeje -" se reía momo

-"lo siento princesa momo….-" dijo yami levantándose -"pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer…. el único contacto que tendré con yukki rito será para matarle….-"

-" Ehhh… yami san no seas así tu eras una con las que más contaba….-"dijo quejándose la otra

-"Yo? -"preguntó la rubia girándose

-"jejeje...Dejame hacerte una pregunta yami san…..desde cuanto hace que te gustan los taiyakis? -"preguntó momo

-"... Creo que desde que llegué a este planeta…. -" contestó la otra

-"Y como empezaron a gustarte…...quizás por que alguien te lo ofreció? -"dijo poniendo "esa" mirada sobre la chica

-" ¡!... como sabes…..-"

-"Además rito san te ha tratado como una princesa…. -"te llevo a la enfermería cuando tuviste aquella fiebre y estuvo cuidando de ti cuando cogiste aquel parásito espacial que casi te mata….. Incluso llegaste a besarle antes que ninguna de nosotras…. Moeee que celos yo también querría que rito kun me cuidara así!...-" decia la pelirrosa

-"Eso…...eso fue por…-" decia la otra chica con la cabeza baja y sonrojada

-"Si ya se que debido a la situación crítica rito kun tuvo que hacerlo… pero eso solo lo hace más romántico aún! Recibiste la medicina boca a boca de él!...-" seguia la otra….

Ver a la terrible asesina galáctica konjiki no yami roja como un tomate y con una mirada de desear que se le tragara la tierra era algo que muchos matarían por ver…

-"Vale lo entiendo….que hay que hacer? -" dijo la chica rindiéndose

-"Yatta! sabía que podía contar contigo yami san -"dijo momo saltando mientras sonreía -"sólo falta…..

Entre todas las chicas de la habitación se veía a una cabeza castaña que intentaba escabullirse de esa "escabechina" que estaba realizando la pelirrosa

-"Mikan san -" dijo momo situándose delante de la otra

-"Aaaa! -"grito esta saltando y cayendose al suelo. -"Ahora le tocaba a ella….-" pensaba la chica temblando

-"Vamos a por todas -" le dijo la chica sonriendo

-"….. Espera….sólo eso? no iba a decir nada más? Que pasaba aquí?

-"Ha….Hai -" dijo con una sonrisa disimulando el "miedo" que tenía en esa ocasión

-"Al fin y al cabo….-"siguió diciendo la otra -"las dos ya nos hemos metido en la cama de rito a dormir no? -"

-"¡!... la chica enrojeció de golpe

-"No...momo chan no pienses lo que no es eso pasó por que….-"

-"Y pensar que sólo querías evitar que durmiera con rito san…..y terminaste durmiendo tu con el abrazaditos….. -"decia la chica con las manos en la cara mientras se sonrojaba -" aaaa si llego a sabré eso no os despierto….pero no seas así mikan san la próxima vez dímelo y nos organizamos para dormir con el no hace falta competir por ello -"

La chica se sentó en el suelo….Ganar una batalla de esto con momo era imposible…. Sólo le quedaba aceptar…

Sin embargo había alguien que no había abierto la boca en toda la conversación…...Cierta pelirrosa había estado callada todo el tiempo….hasta ahora….

-"Momo….eso es …...eso es…. -"decia la chica -"GENIAL! -"dijo saltando a abrazarla -" es un plan perfecto no se como no se me había ocurrido a mi antes!-" decia la chica

-"jejeje sabía que tu estarías de acuerdo onee sama -"

-"Pues claro es una oportunidad perfecta para que todas aprendamos a trabajar juntas…. Yosh! Chicas vamos alla!...operacion cazar a rito en marcha! -"dijo lala mientras parecía un general dirigiendo a sus tropas….

-"Ehhh había oído mucho alboroto por aquí pero no pensaba que fuerais vosotras...-" dijo una cabellera verde clara apareciendo por la puerta...

-"Run chan! -" grito lala saltando a abrazarla

-"Run san... -"dijo momo -"... Perfecto esto cada vez se pone mejor...-" dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica

 _ **{...}**_

-"Y bien Run san? -"Que opinas? -"dijo la chica

-" Mmmmmm...-" dijo la chica haciendo un puchero -"yo quería tener a rito kun sólo para mí...-"Pero no me parece mala idea...-" dijo sonriendo -"de todas formas mi objetivo es derretir su corazón así que cuanta más ayuda mejor -"

Haruna y Yui suspiraron... De verdad imaginaban que Run sería capaz de convencerlas para parar...

 _ **Exacto mikan es una batalla perdida intentar detener a momo es estas cosa...y si chicas run sólo es echar más leña al fuego jajaja**_

 _ **Chan chan chan! En el próximo capítulo…...rito va a ver los siete cielos...a la vez XD.**_

 _ **JA NE!:-D**_


	2. TE AMO!

Muy buenas a todos gente! :-D Siento el retraso pero he estado fuera estos días y me deje el internet en casa así que sólo he podido avanzar con los fics pero no publicarlos…. De todas formas estoy muy contento ya que no esperaba que hubiera tanta gente que le fuera a gustar este fic (hacerme caso esto al principio era un completo caos no sabía por dónde cojerlo…. y la verdad no sabía cómo iba a ser aceptado pero me sorprendió mucho todo el apoyo que tuvo teniendo en cuenta también que el fandom de To Love Ru es bastante pobre (creo que no llega ni a los 100 fics…).

En fin aquí vamos…. Como saldrá el plan de momo y las chicas? (Pregunta tonta obvio que si soy el que tiene el control esto va a salir bien jejeje….{insertar risa de momo XD}

 **PD: Como digo en todos los fics primero va la letra y luego la historia.**

 _ **PD2: Para entenderlo igual que yo al ver el opening (la versión TV del anime) "mirarlo" así:**_

 _ **En la primera parte cuando sale asia relacionarla con haruna**_

 _ **En la siguiente de koneko con yami**_

 _ **Zenovia e Irina con momo y nana**_

 _ **Akeno con yui y mikan**_

 _ **Y rias con lala y run**_

 _ **Lo mismo en la última parte donde todas se tiran a por Issei (otro suertudo hijo de la **##).**_ _  
_

 _Sou, daitai no koto nante  
Mou, wakatte wa iru na tte omou yo  
Dakedo ne kokoro wa  
Bannou ja nai_

En una colina cerca del edificio de las aguas termales se encontraba una chica peliazul tumbada en el césped mientras miraba un álbum donde había fotos de ella y rito….

-"Ahhh…-" suspiraba dejando a un lado el libro…. Como había llegado a esta situación… Esto no era moral no podía obligar a yukki kun a hacer algo que no quisiera….. No?... -"Aaaaaaaaa! -" grito cojiendose la cabeza….estaba hecha un maldito lío!

De repente se incorporó y cerró el puño…. No….esta vez tenía que pensar en ella…. ya era hora de que dejara de pensar en los demás y pensara en ella misma…..momo les había dado la oportunidad….. y esta vez ella la iba a aprovechar…..

 _Daiji na toko bakka ISHIN→FUDENSHIN  
Saishuu teki ni wa ANAROGU tsuushin  
DA · KA · RA ima sugu_

En la biblioteca estaba una chica rubia sentada con un libro abierto….pero no parecia prestarle mucha atención…Que estaba haciendo allí?... Tenia mas cosas que hacer y más importantes….entonces por que seguía allí? Por que no se iba y dejaba toda esta locura?... Había algo dentro de ella que le decía que se quedase….

-"Yukki Rito…..por que? Por que me siento así siempre que estoy cerca tuya….? Yo odio a los pervertidos…. -" y el era uno de ellos… Era el mayor pervertido que había conocido jamás...siempre que se tropezaba con ella terminaba en una postura indecorosa o tocando donde no debía…...pero por que siempre se sentía así de tranquila a su lado? no lo lograba comprender...el era su objetivo era su presa…. Verdad?... por mucho que lo pensara sólo recordaba buenos momentos junto a él..Como cuando le vio por primera vez y le ofreció a comer un taiyaki viendo que tenía hambre…..O cuando se arriesgó a salvarla cuando entro en el modo darkness y se dio cuenta que sentía algo más por el... Las veces que le había salvado cuando había caído enferma…. Se tocó los labios al recordar esa vez…. Estuvo una semana prácticamente entre la vida y la muerte debido a un parásito espacial que según mikado sensei y tear había tenido casi un año en su sistema y había terminado por matarla casi…

Pero el estuvo todos los días cuidándola… alimentándola… preocupándose por ella….y cuando estuvo más crítica de estado y viendo que no podía ingerir la medicina que le habían dado para ese tipo de casos el… se sonrojo de golpe al recordar ese momento cuando sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos y su lengua dándole la medicina…..

-"Baka…..-"dijo por lo bajo -"eres un completo tonto…..salvaste a quien quería acabar con tu vida sin dudarlo…..-" Sonrió pensando en ello… -"Yukki Rito eres un pervertido….pero supongo que por hoy te lo pasaré….está noche te devolveré lo que me hiciste esa semana… -" dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa/pícara.

 _Motto chanto katachi ni shite yo... KI_ _・_ _MI_ _・_ _GA!_

Momo estaba en el vestidor antes de entrar a los baños y parecía muy concentrada…

-"Que haces? -"la preguntó nana entrando también

-"Estaba pensando que podría ponerme para esta noche para impresionar a rito san… -"dijo mostrandola dos sostenes -"tu cual crees que sería mejor?Este es más sencillo y comodo pero igual es muy soso y este es más atrevido pero quizás es demasiado…. -"dijo babeando mientras empezaba a fantasear

-"En serio no se como te puede gustar tanto estar con esa bestia…-"dijo nana desviando la mirada

-"Ara tu también piensas igual -"dijo mirándola -"pero te envidio tu no tienes estos problemas….-" dijo mirandola el busto

-"Oye deja de meterte con mis pechos! -"dijo la otra cubriéndose con las manos -"...Pero supongo que tienes razón no es necesario tener todo eso para que rito te hago caso….yo tengo pensado ir así…-" dijo jactandose mientras se quedaba solo con una camisa medio abierta y las bragas..

-"¡!-" Ara Ara nana has llamado a rito san por su nombre? y que viene ese crecido interés en llamar su atención? -" dijo momo mirándola con "su mirada" _**(no se como explicarlo jajaja).**_

-"Mph… ya es hora que te des cuenta de que no eres la única interesada en el….-" dijo desviando la mirada

-"Bien...entonces yo también iré como tu…-" dijo guardando los sostenes y quedándose igual que la otra..

-"O...Oye en serio piensas ir así? -"

-"Que pasa no has dicho antes que no hacía falta tener pechos para llamar su atención? -"dijo esta sonriendo

-" Mph…. gruño nana haciendo un mohín

 __ _ **{Ijiwaru na Voice}**_ _  
GIBU MII! Kikasete yo  
(Nee) chotto dake de ii no_

 _Aimai na no wa ya da na No secret sansei!_

La tarde caía sobre el edificio….Mirando como el sol se iba poniendo una chica se cruzaba de brazos resaltando sus pechos… -"Ahhhh…-" suspiraba -"como había acabado así todo?... Siendo miembro del comité de disciplina….y estaba a punto de hacer algo tan indecente…..con yukki kun…-" empezaba a sudar y a calentarse de nuevo…. Aaaa maldicion por que siempre le pasaba lo mismo? sólo con pensar en él su cuerpo empezaba a arder y su corazón se revolucionaba hasta casi salirsele del pecho…. Incluso sentía ganas de…. Oh Dios pero en que estaba pensando? Se escándalo al pensar en esa escena…..Yukki le debía haber "contagiado" sus hábitos pervertidos… Si eso debía ser no podía ser que alguien como ella pensara esas cosas…. Sin embargo había una cosa que tenía claro…. ella tenía pensado vivir felizmente con él y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie….y menos dejar que se cumpliera eso del harem….. Eso debía evitarlo a toda costa…..

Al mismo tiempo en otra habitación otra chica pensaba lo mismo….Por que siempre se dejaba arrastrar por los planes de momo?... Ademas ella no podía hacer eso ella y rito eran hermanos….no les estaba permitido hacer esas cosas….. No era moral…..No….. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se le hacía mejor…..se sentía una completa pervertida pensando de esa manera….supongo que momo se lo estaría pegando

Ademas sólo iba a ir para evitar que las cosas se subieran de tono….. Cla...claro solo eso… Estando momo y run las cosas se podían descontrolar….o peor aún podían influenciar a las demás y terminar en algo peor…. -"Onii chan siempre me tienes que preocupar….-" dijo suspirando

 __ _ **{Do you do you know}**_ _  
ANSAA todokete ne  
(Hora) kowaku nante NAI shi  
Ienai kedo, ne wakaru desho wakatte yo_

-"mmmm…. nee Run chan que crees que debería ponerme? -"preguntó lala mirando los "atuendos" que tenía (que consistían en bikinis la mayoría y algún camisón fino)

-"No lo se yo estoy igual….-" decia la peliverde haciendo lo mismo con sus trajes de idol ( bastante frescos por cierto) -"cual hará que rito kun se fije más en mi? -"decia cruzando los brazos….. -"Oye y si nos vamos a dar un baño y luego lo pensamos? -"

-"Hai! -"dijo la otra corriendo a las termas desnuda

-"Oye esperame! -"grito run corriendo también para alcanzarla

 _Jaa, koko de hitotsu shitsumon  
Maa, imasara na koto datte omou yo  
Dakedo ne jissai sore ga daimondai_

La noche había caído en los baños…. Todas las chicas (exceptuando nana y momo que ya tenían sus "atuendos" listos y estaban bañándose) llegaron a su respectivo cuarto cerraron la puerta abrieron el armario y….

 _Koumyou ni kemuri ni maite dokomade (Escape?)  
Zenzen sunao de ii jan kanjou nante (Why not?)  
Please! (Yes!) Please! (Yes!)  
GIBU (No!) GIBU (No!) APPU shichau  
Come on HELP ME!_

El "espectáculo" parecía una competición por ver quien encontraba primero su atuendo perfecto…. Todas la chicas sacaban y tiraban a la cama infinidad de ropa (y toda bastante sugerente…) pero no era suficiente….esa noche todas iban a tener una fuerte competencia y debían tener EL MEJOR atuendo para que así rito se fijara en ellas….. Por ello debían escojer LO MEJOR…..

 _Tanjun meikai na kotoba ni shite yo... KI_ _・_ _MI_ _・_ _ga!_

Dándose todas por satisfechas salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron al "punto de encuentro" donde según momo habían quedado para esa noche.

 __ _ **{Futashika na FEIZU}**_ _  
BEIBII! Tokiakashite  
(Saa) matte iru'n dakara  
Dankai nante iranai Call my name... choudai  
_ _ **{Fall in fall in love!}**_ _  
Unmei erande yo ne  
Mada jirasarechau no?  
Tokimeiteru... tte, kao kurai misete yo ne_

Al final las "combinaciones" fueron:

Nana y momo tal como dijeron llevaron sólo una camisa fina…. (y si nada más…..)

Yui y haruna llevaron también la misma camisa y tenían pensado llevar también un pantalón corto pero la "mala suerte" hizo que se les rompiera y sólo fueran con la parte de arriba y la ropa interior….

Lala y run directamente fueron sólo con la ropa interior (y lala tenía intención de ir sin nada pero run le dijo que era bueno guardarse alguna sorpresa para el final…)

Yami y mikan fueron con un camisón amarillo leve para la rubia y naranja leve para la castaña. Aunque parecían las más discretas a través de la tela se podía ver que no llevaban nada más (los sostenes brillaban por su ausencia XD) lo que hacia que te replantearas esa opción….

-"Ara Ara veo que todas os lo habéis tomado en serio…. -"dijo momo mirando el panorama -"la mayoría me lo imaginaba pero no me esperaba que kotekawa san y haruna san fueran tan atrevidas…. -"

-"Bu… bueno la ropa se nos rompió no había otra opción…-" dijo yui poniéndose roja

-"Si que le vamos a hacer….-" dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo mientras escondía en su D dial una espina de una de sus plantas….

-"Y ahora que? -"preguntó mikan

-"Pues a esperar que rito san venga….-" dijo la otra mientras abría la puerta

-"En serio la tenia abierta…. Onii chan….-" dijo esta suspirando resignada y entrando

 _ **{Instrumental}**_

Ajeno a todo esto un chico volvía a la habitación:

-"Aaa hoy es el último día….. La verdad fue una suerte que a haruna chan le tocará este premio en esa tómbola… pero no me imaginaba que fuera a ser tan difícil aguantar….todas las chicas estaban paseándose desnudas por enfrente mia…..-" decia suspirando -"Pero me extraña que momo no haya intentado nada….ni ella ni lala han hecho nada común de ellas en toda la semana yo diría que incluso han sido demasiado normales…. Bah...le estaré dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto…-" pensaba mientras entraba en su cuarto…-"de todas formas ha sido estupendo….me gustaría disfrutarlo al máximo esta ultima noche ….-"dijo pensando en voz alta…

Justo en ese momento la puerta se cerró haciendo que el chico se sobresaltase….Quien había sido? -"Es que se había colado alguien en su cuarto mientras el no estaba?...

-"Ho… hola? -"dijo mirando a todos lados

-"Kombawa rito! -"dijo una voz desde al lado de la puerta

El chico suspiro aliviado -"lala eras tú...que susto creía que alguien se había colado en mi…..QUE HACES ASI? -" dijo al encender la luz de la mesilla y ver a la chica con ese atuendo tan "veraniego"

-"jejeje nada solo que nosotras también nos lo hemos pasado muy bien y pensamos que hoy que es el último día podíamos hacer algo para recordar…. -"dijo la chica con las manos detrás de la espalda y acercándose al chico

Rito creyó haber oído mal…. "Nosotras"? a que se refería lala?...

-" Kombawa rito san…. -"dijo momo apareciendo a su lado

-"Momo…..chicas…..que….que hacéis aquí? -" dijo fijándose que las dos pelirrosas no eran las únicas….

-"jejeje bueno como te ha dicho onee sama nosotras también queríamos disfrutar esto al máximo…. -"

 __ _ **{Ijiwaru na Voice}**_ _  
GIBU MII! Kikasete yo  
(Nee) Chotto dake de ii no_

 _Aimai na no wa yada na No secret sansei!_

-"Chi… chicas que hacéis que…. -"decia rito retrocediendo

-"No te preocupes rito san no va pasar nada malo… pero siento decirte que está noche eres nuestro….. -"dijo momo mientras todas se iban acercando cada vez más a él….

Rito seguía retrocediendo hasta que tropezó con la cama y se cayó tumbado sobre ella…

-"jejeje bueno ya que insistes tanto rito san…. -"

 _ **{Do you do you know?}**_ _  
ANSAA todokete ne  
(Hora) kowaku nante NAI shi  
Ienai kedo, ne wakaru desho wakatte yo_

-"Un…. un momento… Esperad un momento…. -"

-"Estate tranquilo…..no te vamos a matar….-" dijo yami

Rito se temía lo peor….. Los ojos de todas las chicas tenían un brillo que le daba escalofríos….. Y tal como había dicho momo esta vez no tenía donde huir…. Y lo peor fue cuando las prendas cayeron al suelo….. Tenía a 8 chicas totalmente desnudas enfrente suya a punto de hacerle cualquier cosa….. Y había chicas que ni siquiera se imaginaba vería así sin llevarse una paliza….

-"Rito…. -" dijeron lala y nana

-"Yukki kun…. -"dijeron haruna y yui

-"Rito san…. -"dijo momo

-"Yukki rito…-" dijo yami

-"Onii chan… -"dijo mikan

-"Rito kun…. -" dijo run

Su cerebro dejo de procesar la información cuando todas se lanzaron a por él...

 _Tell me heart  
Tell me heart  
Subete wo kaeru no wa  
Give me word  
Give me word_

 _Itsu demo kimi dakara_

Mientras mikan y yami se hacían cargo de las piernas momo y nana se "agenciaban" las caderas yui y run se cogían de los brazos y lala y haruna se situaban encima suya todas mirándole de una forma que denotaba que ninguna podía callar ya lo que sentía….

-"AISHITERU! -"gritaron todas al unísono

Mientras trataba de no desmayarse por el continuo roze de piel con piel rito suspiro….

Ciertamente esta noche si que no la iban a olvidar ninguno ademas que sería muuuy larga…..

 _ **Exacto querido amigo vas a hacer en una noche lo que no has hecho en cuatro temporadas muajajaja. Pero seguro que tanto tú como ellas lo disfrutáis al máximo ;-) .**_

 _ **Y bueno gente aquí termina lo siguiente ya lo dejo que las chicas necesitan intimidad y la categoría subiría ya a rango M XD**_

 _ **JA NE :-D**_


	3. A la mañana siguiente

Tatatatatata! He vuelto gente! Jajaja ok fuera coñas ya XD. Como dije en la"nota" que subí hacer un tiempo se supone que este fic ya tendrían que haber terminado en el anterior capítulo….pero a quien quiero engañar… me debo a mis seguidores. Si ellos dicen que quieren otro capítulo pues va a misa tendréis doble ración. Habrá dos capítulos más este y otro después de el que veremos cómo le fue la vida a rito y compañía años después de esta " violacion " como la habéis llamado todos… (No había pensado en ello pero tiene razón…. Rito fue oficialmente violado por sus propias chicas…. Pero bueno es lo que pasa si te niegas a darlas lo que quieren no? -) .

Igual se os hace un poco sin sentido pero es lo que se me ha ocurrido(además que he metido bastantes guiños a lo que pasó esa noche para que así nadie se quede sin ganas de lo que pasó)… Esto es lo que pasó a la mañana siguiente de la "gran noche". Como reaccionará nuestro querido princeso después de su "experiencia"?...

PD: En serio repito que me habría encantado narrar todo lo que pasó esa noche entre todas las chicas y su " presa" y dejar el nivel de zuculemzia over 9000...pero hacedme caso si tenéis un mínimo de afecto a vuestros ojos y salud es mejor que no me veías hacer ningún fic M….. Doy cáncer SIDA y todo lo que os imaginéis…. Y lo peor de todo es que lo pague con dos de mis personajes favoritos….. Wendy Suguha de verdad lo siento :'( :'( no era mi intención haceros eso….

Si aún así queréis arriesgaros mirad el manga "Suguha to fairy Dance" (Es un hentai incesto aviso) y os haréis una idea de la aberración que queria hacer. Con wendy intente hacer lo mismo utilizando su condición de dragon slayer y poniéndola con sus instintos básicos…. Pero en ambas ocasiones ambas me salieron… demasiado desesperadas por que les dieran duro contra del muro….

Corriendo un estúpido velo de esto último empezamos:

 _ **(Una última cosa aclaro que TODAS las chicas están desnudas sin nada de ropa).**_

 _ **¿Que pasó ayer?**_

El cuerpo le pesaba horrores…. Parecía que hubiera estado todo el día haciendo ejercicio ya que tenía hecho polvo todos los músculos del cuerpo… Y por si fuera poco la cabeza también le dolía como si le estuvieran clavando mil agujas…

Fue entonces cuando vio (o más bien sintió) algo raro...algo que NO debería estar ahi…. Una chica de cabello rosado dormida con la cabeza muy cerca (demasiado cerca) de su entrepierna casi rozando su sexo…

-"Na….na…. NANA… que que haces…..?-" dijo empezando a echar humo mientras casi se le salían los ojos

-"...mmmng…-" dijo la chica medio dormida mientras levantaba la cabeza -"ohaio…-" dijo bostezando y volviendo a bajar la cabeza durmiéndose de nuevo rozándole con la boca el miembro lo que hizo que le diera un "escalofrío" (si podía llamarse así) al sentirlo… Para rizar más el rizo se veía a la chica con el pelo bastante descolocado y un extraño líquido blanco por todo su cuerpo sobre todo en la zona de la boca…

-"Momo volvió a usar sus plantas? -" dijo rito -"por cierto donde…-"

-"Ohaio rito san…-"dijo interrumpiendo una voz debajo suya mientras otra chica se ponia a su altura -"has dormido bien? -"

-"Mo mo mo….Momo….. Que que que….. -"decia sin poder continuar al ver a la chica tan cerca y sintiendo el contacto piel con piel….

-"Ara Ara… veo que ya vuelves a ser más tu mismo -"dijo la chica apoyándose en su pecho… Tenía también el pelo bastante alborotado y el cuerpo "manchado" de blanco además tenía pequeñas ojeras… Pero los ojos le brillaban más que nunca….

-"...-" rito estuvo a punto de quedarse KO allí mismo al sentir los pechos de la chica apoyarse en su piel….

-"Como estas? Cansado, exhausto, agotado… Quieres que te de fuerzas? decia la chica acercándose cada vez más…

-"A donde vas? -" dijo una voz por debajo mientras una mano le agarraba la cola a la chica

-"Kyaaa…-" gemio momo -"nana… tu no estabas dormida?-"

-"Lo mismo digo…-" dijo la otra con los ojos aún cerrados

Rito por su parte que se había deslizado abajo para "evitar" a la chica notó algo blando y suave al tacto….Algo redondo que le cabía en la mano…

-"Aaaahh…-" oyó un gemido al lado suyo

Si el chico estaba perdido en lo que ocurría esto le quito el color de la cara…

-"Ya ya yami…..-" dijo temblando el chico al ver de dónde procedía esa "cosa blandita"... Ahora si que iba a morir…

La chica abrió los ojos y le miro… -"No he visto nada no he visto nada!...-" decia el chico cerrando los ojos y preparándose para la cadena de golpes que venía….. Sin embargo al ver que no pasaba nada abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de la chica fija en el….una mirada que nunca había visto calida y brillante algo raro en la chica….

-"Echii…. Aún tienes ganas de más…-" dijo la chica cogiendo la mano y moviéndola masajeando su pecho mientras soltaba algún otro gemido para después empezar a chuparla dedo por dedo…

Rito no sabía ya que pensar o hacer su cerebro había dejado hace rato de intentar entender que había pasado…. ni siquiera se alteró como habría echo normalmente…. QUE NARICES ESTABA PASANDO? -" usualmente nana y yami ya le habrían dado cada una una paliza padre… Pero nana había detenido a momo para hacer lo mismo que ella y yami….. Se estremeció de nuevo al sentir la lengua de la chica en su mano y el tacto suave de su pecho… Ahora que lo notaba eran más grandes de lo que pensaba…..PERO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!?...

-"Eres un pervertido….-" dijo la rubia parando y con la mirada fija en un punto -" sólo con esto ya te conviertes en bestia….-"

Rito no entendía a que se refería con esa frase….hasta que miro en la misma dirección que la chica y entendió lo de "bestia"... Pero maldita sea no lo podía evitar….cualquier chico terminaría igual si estuviera en esa situación!...

Cuando intento cubrirse con las manos la "bestia" que tanto miraba yami otra cosa se lo impidió….más bien dos pares de grandes razones que le dejaban los brazos inmóviles…

Temblando por ver que se encontraba ahora rito alzó la vista…. Más bien debía decir A Quien se encontraba…. Dos chicas más una castaña y otra peliverde que le agarraban los brazos como si no hubiera mañana…

Run y Yui también!?... Esto cada vez era más….más…. No sabía cómo describir esto ya no sabía si estaba siquiera despierto o sólo era un sueño….. Yui que se ponia tan nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él ahora estaba agarrada a su brazo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le hundía más el brazo (y casi la cara) en sus pechos

-"Rito kun…-" dijo run por el otro lado moviéndose y hundiéndole también en sus pechos…-" Lo que quieras….haré todo lo que quieras… -"dijo moviéndose de una forma que daba a entender lo que estaba soñando la chica….

 _-"Esto debe de ser un sueño…..si eso….tiene que serlo no puede ser que esto esté pasando no pueden estar todas…-"_

-"Yukki kun… -"oyó decir a una voz…. -"e.. Espera un poco… No tan fuerte.. Ahhh!...-"

gemía mientras sentía como una boca le empezaba a lamer la oreja y parte de la cara

-"Rito….-" oía por el otro lado otra voz mientras sentía lo mismo… -"Mi...mis pechos mi cola….no ahí no….ahhhh!-"

Definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño…. Tenía que serlo….. No podía ser que incluso ellas…pensaba mientras giraba la cabeza y veía dos chicas más una pelirrosa y otra peliazul…. El climax cuando ya no pudo aguantar más fue cuando haruna aún dormida alzó las manos y cogiéndole la cara empezó a besarlo de una forma que el chico jamás hubiera imaginado… Sintiendo como su lengua se enrollaba y daba chascos dentro de su boca y combinándolo con movimientos de su cuerpo que junto a los de lala eran muy difíciles de mantener "cuerdo" al pobre chico

-"AAAAAAAAAA!-" grito sin poder aguantar más saltando de la cama y cayendo al suelo mientras todas las chicas despertaban sobresaltadas por el grito…

-"Mngnnn… que pasa?-" dijo lala abriendo los ojos por el ruido mientras se estiraba y bostezaba…

-"lala callate estaba en la mejor parte!...-" dijo run también abriendo los ojos y lanzándole una almohada a la chica…

-"Rito?... Que haces en el suelo? -"preguntó mikan levantándose también y mirando al chico

-"MIKAN….TU TAMBIÉN?! -"grito con la mandíbula desencajada el chico

-"Moe…. quereis hablar más bajo! -"se quejó yui abriendo los ojos también

-"Ah! Oahio rito! has dormido bien? -"dijo lala con su habitual energía de siempre

-"Onee sama… creo que ninguno de nosotros a dormido mucho esta noche….-"dijo momo a su lado -" estaba jadeando y tenía la cara algo roja seguramente de su "pelea" con nana

-"Jejeje….Gomen Gomen… es la costumbre…-"dijo la chica mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza

-"Alguien puede explicarme QUE ocurre aquí?-" dijo rito aún en el suelo..

-"Are? Rito san no lo recuerdas?...-" dijo momo ….-"hidoi… eso no está bien se supone que te tendrías que acordar…. Todos estábamos de acuerdo en que está noche fuera única e inolvidable para todos….Pero tu no te acuerdas….-"

-"Bueno….. recuerdo que estabais todas en mi cuarto y que os tirasteis encima mía….pero luego….ya no se…. Por cierto volviste a usar tus plantas? Estáis todas pegajosas y llenas de néctar…-"

-"jejeje me temo que no rito san eso no es néctar….-"

-"Y entonces que….-" calló el chico viendo la mirada que tenía la chica….si no era néctar….que más cosas había así….. ¡!... -"el chico se quedó blanco como la tiza….claro que habia otra cosa blanca con esas características…..pero era algo que nunca habría pensado…..

-"No te preocupes rito san…-"dijo la chica viendo la expresión que tenía el chico en la cara….-"Fuiste muy amable con todas…. En cambio otras parecían bestias en celo…-"dijo momo mirando a su lado a otra pelirrosa

-"Cho chotto no era culpa mía que quisieras tenerle solo para ti….-"decia nana desviando la mirada

-"Haruna hacemos un gran equipo…-" decia lala cogiéndole las manos a la chica -"aunque la próxima vez dejame a mi también el lado bueno no me gusta estar siempre a su espalda….

-"Gomen lala san….-"decia la otra -"la próxima vez te dejaré a ti alante todo el rato..-" dijo sonriendo

-"Esperad….como que "próxima vez?-" preguntó yui -"Es que va a ver una próxima?

-"Por supuesto! -"dijo run levantandose -"no pienso parar hasta que consiga que el corazón de rito sea mío! -"

-"Ohh!-" dijo lala secundandola

Rito puso punto y final a esto y se desmayó…. Había sobrepasado su límite de aguante por demasiado tiempo…. Con suerte al despertarse todo habría sido un sueño…..aunque a quien quería engañar….. Sabía que esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar….aunque no se imaginaba que fuera con todas a la vez…..

-"Bueno chicas nos duchamos y vamos preparando el equipaje de vuelta? -"dijo mikan

-" vale pero….y yukki kun?-" dijo haruna mirando al chico

-"Dejale ahí…-" dijo yami -"Los pervertidos también necesitan descansar no? -"

-"supongo que tienes razón -"dijo yui levantándose también

Mientras todas las chicas iban saliendo en dirección a los baños mikan se quedó un poco rezagada…-"Onii chan…. siempre vas a ser así no? -"dijo sonriendo mientras se agachaba -"rito….te amo….-"dijo mientras le besaba -"no cambies nunca….-"dijo al separarse mientras le acariciaba la cara….

-"Mikan...vienes?-" dijo yami asomándose por detrás

-"Aaa! -" dijo la chica saltando en el sitio -"ya yami chan… me has asustado…-"eto...lo has visto?...-" dijo mientras se ponía roja...

-"No te preocupes…. Yo también pienso igual que tu…-" dijo sonriendo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

-"Pero….somos hermanos….no debería hacer esto….-"

-"Eso es algo que debes decidir tu….-"dijo la rubia -"pero para ello debes ser sincera contigo misma….

-"Yami chan…. Hai! Arigatou!-" dijo mientras la abrazaba

-"...beta beta…-"gruño la chica al sentir los dos cuerpos pegarse por todo el fluido que había en ellas

-"Lo siento…-"dijo la otra al separarse riendo -"venga vamos no hagamos a las demás esperar!...-" dijo mientras salía por la puerta

-"Yukki rito… ya te dije que no pararía hasta acabar contigo...puede que no lo haya echo como pensaba en un principio… pero al final lo he conseguido…-"dijo mientras miraba al chico con una sonrisa….

Mientras salia para alcanzar a mikan pensó que era verdad… yukki rito era sin duda un pervertido… Pero era SU pervertido el único pervertido del universo al que amaba

Al igual que todas….

Y por último en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo han seguido las cosas en el futuro… Cuantas veces más violaran las chicas a rito en esos años?

 **JA NE :-D**

 _Review_? (No se para que pongo esto si es la historia que más tiene jajaja)


	4. Nuevos fichajes:Ascuas y notas musicales

Muy buenas a todos gente! Si al fin he vuelto a dar señales de vida pero como dije en la nota anterior por mucho que me hubiera gustado continuar con los fics los estudios van antes….

Vale pues no me entretengo mas empiezo con el capitulo (ya os dije el titulo y una pequeña pista de quien iba a ser una de las nuevas chicas que iban a aparecer aunque tanto en el manga como en el anime su aparición sea mas bien breve (un solo capitulo) …. pero creo que dejo claro quien era su "príncipe"... Por que si querida amiga te cogieron de lleno ;-)

 _ **Mi príncipe/Mi sempai**_

Ahora mismo se sentía una completa rastrera y una traidora….. Como había podido hacerle eso a run chan?... Ella como buena amiga le había hablado de su novio se lo había presentado le había pedido consejos…..En definitiva había confiado en ella…. Y a ella no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que liarse con el?... Como podia tener siquiera la poca vergüenza de volver a mirarla a la cara?...Mas aun de pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido…. Era despreciable completamente un acto deshonesto por su parte el esperar su perdón….. Como la iba a perdonar run después de lo que la habia hecho…..

Sin embargo ella seguía allí sin decir nada ni siquiera cambiar la expresión de su cara….

 _ **{FLASHBACK}**_

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la ciudad empapando completamente a una chica. Esta se encontraba encogida en la ladera del río con la cara sobre sus rodillas….. Las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que le caían….

No podía ser….. Despedida? Acababa de ser despedida de la serie? Aun no se lo creía…. Ese día cuando llego feliz a trabajar se encontró con una chica que no conocía de nada llevando su ropa de magical kyoko y haciendo su papel… Mas tarde se entero por parte de su director que las altas esferas lo habían decidido así aun con las negativas de ellos…. Al parecer la cadena quería "renovarse" y para ello había decidido contratar una nueva protagonista mas joven y que llamara mas la atención…..

Sin mas explicación salio del estudio destrozada….. Y que iba a hacer ahora? No había pensado nada que hacer con su futuro una vez terminara la preparatoria…. No sabia que iba a ser de ella ahora….. Mareada y sin ganas de nada mas que desear que esto fuera un mal sueño se sentó en la orilla del río donde se fue concienciando de que eso no era un sueño….era la cruda realidad….. Y rompió a llorar…..

Ciertamente no debería estar allí…. Estos días que llovía tan fuerte el río sufría crecidas repentinas y si no tenia cuidado la podían arrastrar con ella…. Pero vamos a quien le importaba?…. No era como si nadie le fuera a importar que faltase….nadie la iba a echar en falta…..Con ese pensamiento en mente se levanto y avanzo lentamente hacia el río el cual corría con mucha fuerza ya. Pero antes de llegar a la orilla….

-"Kyoko san?-" pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

La chica se dio la vuelta y vio a alguien que no creía volvería a ver….

-"R...rito kun?-" dijo la chica aun confundida

-"Que haces aquí es peligroso estar tan cerca del río te podría arrastrar… -" dijo el chico caminando hacia ella….. -"Estas bien? -"dijo al llegar a su altura y ver la cara de la chica con los ojos rojos

-"Rito kun….. -"fue lo único que pudo decir antes de tirarse a sus brazos y volver a llorar….

-"Gaaaa…-"grito rito poniéndose rojo al instante y sin entender la reacción de la chica

Cuando se hubieron alejado del río y la chica le hubo contado lo que le pasaba rito compendio el por que había actuado así….

-"Vaya lo siento mucho….seguro que a lala también le da pena no volver a verte….. Y….ya sabes que vas a hacer ahora…. Quiero decir…..-"dijo sin saber como afrontar la situación…..

-"No lo se…..no se que voy a hacer ahora donde volver ni a donde ir ni nada….. Sólo tengo ganas de….. Atcho!...-" estornudo antes de terminar la frase

-"Cambiarte de ropa? -"dijo rito sabiendo como iba a terminar la frase -" Si continuas con esa ropa empapada lo único que conseguirás sera un resfriado…. Por que no te vienes a mi casa y te duchas para entrar en calor? Ahora mismo iba para allá y además me agradara tener a alguien mas para llenar la casa… estos días la he sentido un poco vacía sin las chicas…..

-"...-" la chica solo se cogió de su brazo y se arrimo a él todo lo que pudo para poder entrar en calor dando a entender que si.

{...}

Después de haber tomado un baño caliente y haberse tranquilizado un poco se puso la ropa que había en la puerta y esperó en la habitación del chico….

Este volvió al rato con un bol humeante -"Te he hecho un poco de gachas para el constipado… -" dijo -"Aunque no se si te gustara…..-" dijo con la mano detrás de la cabeza….

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír…. No le extrañaba que run estuviera loca por el….. Ciertamente era un príncipe….. Amable cariñoso atento guapo y…..-"

-"Por cierto tienes fiebre? -"dijo rito viendo la cara roja de la chica y acercándose… aaaah!-" grito tropezando con la alfombra y cayendo de bruces sobre la chica…

Como si de una olla a presión se tratase el rostro de kyoko se volvió rojo como su fuego….. Y pensar que tenia su rostro a solo unos centímetros…. Y su mano apoyada en cierta zona privada….que por "desgracia" sentía cada vez mas caliente y húmeda….. Justo como aquella vez….. Cuando acabaron desnudos en la taquilla de la escuela por culpa de un invento de su amiga lala….. El mismo calor y placer que había sentido aquella vez al sentir su piel…..

-"Aaaa! Gomen gomen….-"dijo el chico apartándose a toda velocidad…

-"Ne…. Rito kun… Puedo hacerte una pregunta? …-"dijo con la mirada baja…

-"Cla….claro… De que se trata -"

-"Crees que soy guapa?...-"

-"¡!... A ….a que viene esa pregunta….-" dijo de repente el chico

-"En la producción me dijeron que necesitaban a alguien guapa para aumentar los espectadores…. pero que yo no daba todo el perfil….. Significa eso que soy tan fea…..-" dijo mientras las lágrimas se asomaban de nuevo a sus ojos…

-"Entonces alguien debería ir y darles dos bofetadas a esos productores para que despertaran…-"dijo de repente el chico haciendo que ella le mirara…

-"Qui… Quiero decir….cualquiera que te mire puede ver que eres muy guapa….. Y….pues…. eh….. -" dijo rito sin saber que mas decir….

Kyoko sonrió…. Si….no había duda de que era especial….era alguien especial entre todos los chicos…..

Se lanzó sobre el tumbándolo sobre la cama….-"Rito kun….. Puedo pedirte un favor…?-" dijo mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa y sus pechos comenzaban a ser visibles….-"Desde la primera vez que te vi tengo un fuego en mi pecho….-"dijo mientras le ponia una mano en el… -" un fuego que no se como apagarlo pero que cada día crece mas y mas…. Y siento que tu eres el único que puede apagarmelo….. dijo mirándole con un brillo en los ojos….

Rito trago saliva…..esta escena se le hacia conocida…. bastante conocida,... Sabía lo que esa mirada significaba….. Últimamente había comprendido el empeño de momo en crear y desarrollar el plan harem….. No era solo porque ella también lo amara al igual que lala…. Era por que si él continuaba con su idea de elegir a lala o haruna como novia dejaría a muchas chicas rotas por dentro….. Por eso la chica había tenido tanta insistencia…. Técnicamente y como decían las dos pelirrosas siendo el siguiente rey de deviluke las leyes de la tierra no se aplicarían a él aunque fuera terrícola…. De ese modo ninguna chica se quedaría mal por su culpa…..y aunque le seguía pareciendo una locura las chicas se habían encargado de demostrarle que ellas lo veían bien…. De la manera más directa posible….. Aún no se creía que hubiera estado con las ocho a la vez….. Y ahora ocurría lo mismo…. Pero esto era diferente….no sería como engañarlas?...es decir si era verdad que kyoko era muy guapa y todo….pero entonces no estaría saltando de flor en flor como un desvergonzado?... No quería hacer daño a ninguna...no se lo perdonaría….. Todo esto se esfumó de su mente cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos y una lengua empezar a jugar con la suya….

-"Rito kun….-" jadeaba la chica al separarse y empezar a moverse de forma que cierta parte del cuerpo del chico despertara…..

-"Tu también lo sientes no? -"dijo la chica bajando la mano y tocando a través del pantalón..-"Por favor….por favor …-"decia mientras movía la mano en círculos y el bulto en los pantalones del chico aumentaba de tamaño…. Haciendo que cada vez le fuera más difícil mantenerse cuerdo…..-"Pe...pero kyoko san….. No deberíamos hacer esto es….-" dijo mientras la chica le ponía un dedo sobre los labios…..

-"Shhh…..no te preocupes…..será nuestro pequeño secreto -"dijo mientras le bajaba los pantalones al chico y se agachaba…. Cuando rito sintió la boca de la chica tan cálida ahí….. directamente perdió el sentido del juicio….

 _ **{...}**_

Cuando despertó al igual que la otra vez estaba acostado en la cama….desnudo para variar… Pero no había rastro de kyoko…. Cuando se levanto vio una nota en la mesilla:

" _Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy… Te debo una muy grande y haré lo que sea para pagartela. Respecto a lo que ha pasado…. Digamos que ha sido un pequeño incentivo para animarme….así que te agradecerias que no lo comentaras por ahí vale?_

 _PD:No sabia que fueras tan activo en la cama…. Run no debe aburrirse contigo…."_

Rayos…. Por que siempre era el único que no se acordaba de todo eso?... Bueno al parecer ella ya se encontraba mas animada…. Si había servido para que volviera a sonreír no le importaba haber tenido que hacer eso….

No hace falta decir que la cadena de televisión volvió a contratar a la chica…. Cuando run volvió de su viaje a las aguas termales **(capitulos 2 y 3)** y se encontró con ese panorama estuvo a punto de dejar la serie….eso sumado al gran fracaso que fue la "renovación" de protagonista obligo a readmitir a la chica además de con "compensaciones"por daños y perjuicios según dijeron ella y run….

Parecía que la vida de la chica había vuelto a su cauce…..hasta que run le contó las "maravillas" de su viaje y como rito kun al final había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella…. En ese momento sintió algo punzante dentro de ella…. Aunque intento que no se le notara la peliverde lo noto pero ella lo negó…..

Sin embargo cada día le era mas difícil callarse eso sobre todo viendo la alegría que tenia la chica por comenzar a "salir" oficialmente con su amado rito….. Y ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable de estarla "engañando"... Hasta que al final no pudo mas y se lo contó todo…..

 _ **{FIN FLASHBACK}**_

Viendo que la chica continuaba callada decidió que lo mejor era irse por donde había venido….

Cuando se dio la vuelta cabizbaja para salir del camerino noto que alguien le tomaba la mano...y cuando se dio la vuelta se topo con la mirada de la chica

-"Asi que era eso….-"fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció run…. -"Baaka...haz el favor de no preocuparme de esta manera por nada quieres? -" dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente…

Kyoko se había quedado de piedra…. Por nada? No entendía nada…. Se supone que se había acostado con el novio de su mejor amiga había sido una auténtica aprovechada….y a ella no le preocupaba nada?...

-"Pero…. Pero….-" dijo sin saber que decir …

-"jejeje… Ya te conte que yo no fui la única que se entrego a rito kun en nuestro viaje a las aguas termales no? No me agrada mucho compartirlo con mas chicas….pero soy consciente de que el corazón de rito no es solo propiedad mía… Pero aun así no me importa….por que se que una parte de su corazón de solo mía…. Que el me quiere y yo a el….. Eso es lo único que me importa…. Además yo no soy quien para meterme en tu vida amorosa no? Después de todo tu me has ayudado mucho con el no podría enfadarme con mi mejor amiga solo por que le guste el mismo chico no?

Kyoko no se lo podía creer…. No era posible que de todo el universo hubiera encontrado a alguien tan amable y compresible como run….. Sin duda había tenido una suerte universal _**(y nunca mejor dicho jajaja XD)**_

-"Sin embargo hay una cosa que si me molesta….. Como es que tu lograste acostarte con el en tan poco tiempo? -"dijo mirándola mientras hacia un mohín….-" yo tarde casi un año y encima fue casi obligándole…. Que tengo yo de malo? Es mi cabello..? Mis ojos…? Mis pechos…? -"decía la chica mientras se miraba cada parte del cuerpo

Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír…-"no te preocupes run chan estas estupenda de arriba a abajo…. Solo creo que al igual que cuando tu tuviste el problema con tu otra personalidad de ren y el te apoyo a mi me paso lo mismo…. Solo que el ambiente estuvo mas de mi lado….-"

-"Tengo una idea!...-" dijo run saltando -"por que la próxima vez no le hacemos una visita las dos a nuestro príncipe?-"

-"No me importaría….me encantaría volver a disfrutar de su compañía y mas junto a ti..-"

Las dos se rieron imaginando la escena….

En una casa lejos de allí un chico de pelo naranja estornudo…

-"Atcho!... Brrrr….por que he tenido la extraña sensación de que mi vida peligra?...-"dijo mientras le recorría un escalofrío…

Cuando llegó a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama la ventana salto por los aires para acto seguido sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo….y una voz que conocía bastante bien….

-"Te encontré sempai….-"

-"Me...mea?! Que haces aquí? -"dijo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la chica

-"Moe…. Yami oneechan ya me ha contado todo lo que habéis hecho en el viaje…. Sempai eres muy malo…..por que no has hecho esa clase de cosas conmigo?... Sabes que yo te dejaría hacer cualquier cosa con mi cuerpo por que entonces elegiste a yami oneechan? -"decía la chica visiblemente molestada por haber sido "rechazada"...

Rito se había quedado en blanco… Que clase de conversación era esta?!...

Bueno sempai entonces espero que estés listo… Dijo mientras su coleta se transformaba en una cuchilla e iba cortando todas las ropas del chico

-"E...espera… Ahora?! -"dijo rito

-"Claro…. Además veo que tu cuerpo ya esta preparado…. Wua…..nana chan tenia razón al decir que eras una bestia…..-"

Rito se maldijo por dentro….Maldita sea esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre….y por que él siempre tenia que acabar así?!...

 _ **Y ya esta cuarto capítulo terminado…. La verdad soy un poco bestia por hacer que a rito le violen dos veces seguidas jajaja…. Pero creo que se lo merece no? O sea ha tenido suficiente tiempo para hacer ALGO ya no dijo tirarselas pero hacer algo con alguna …. A si que nada...aquí vas a cumplir con creces amigo XD.**_

 _ **Faltan aun dos capítulos mas uno en que presentare a todos los hijos y otro que sera en el futuro con todos ya de mayores. Así que…. Hasta el próximo capitulo (que sera pronto)...**_

 _ **JA NE!:-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	5. Descendencia

Que no pare la fiesta! Don't stop the party! Jajajaja ok ya paro de hacer el retarder XD….

Este episodio no sigue la historia como los anteriores ya que aquí solo presentaré y describiré a los hijos de todas las chicas. Como soy bastante "inteligente" (nótese el sarcasmo)... El orden de nacimiento y el orden de los hijos en general es algo confuso así que trataré de explicarlo lo mejor posible. Si aun así teneis alguna duda podéis contactarme por PM y os la resolvere encantado.

Dicho esto empezamos:

 ** _Layla y Eryuu deviluke:_ ** Son los hijos de lala y son mellizos. Layla es como su madre pero en formato chibi (en el último capitulo del anime). Eryuu se parece algo a su padre pero también tiene algún rasgo de su abuelo (el padre de lala). Técnicamente ellos dos son los mayores ya que lala fue la primera en quedase embarazada pero debido a que los devilukianos (no se si se podrá decir así….) tienen un ciclo de embarazo mas largo (dos años) son los segundos en nacer. Ambos al igual que su madre siempre estan inventando cosas (que suelen acabar en un BUM!…. )pero aun así son muy responsables y amables.

 _ **Yuu yukki:**_ Es el hijo de haruna. Es el mayor de todos ya que aunque haruna fue la segunda en tenerlo nació antes por lo explicado anteriormente (9 meses los humanos — 1 años devilukianos). Es igual que su padre pero con el pelo de su madre (y sin las "caídas locas" de rito). Debido a que es humano y no tiene ninguna habilidad especial practica kendo y es bastante bueno dominando armas (aunque estas sean de cáñamo o similar) ya que quiere cumplir con su deber como hermano mayor. Su nombre es (como habréis visto) una abreviación del apellido de rito que fue elegido por haruna.

 _ **Ai yukki:**_ Es la hija de yui. Al igual que que pasa con los tres primeros yui se quedo encinta después que nana y momo pero debido al mayor tiempo de embarazo de los devilukianos ella nació primero. Tiene un pequeño problema respiratorio debido a una complicación en la gestación. Esto fue por que yui después de saber su estado quiso renunciar a su amor por rito y trato de ocultar su embarazo con fajas ropa ajustada y demás cosas. Al final sin embargo rito lo descubrió y la dejo claro que ninguna seria un "estorbo" como ella pensaba ya que haruna estaba en su misma situación y no pensaba nada de eso. Es por ello que a veces cuando se exalta demasiado (tiene el mismo carácter tsundere que su madre) comienza a toser y a respirar con dificultad por lo que debe tomar una medicina (aerosol) para curarselo. Como es yuu siempre quien se encarga de ella (aparte de sus padres obviamente…) ella le tiene mucho cariño. Eryuu a menudo le suele molestar con bromas incestuosas por ello. Practica kendo también con su hermano.

 _ **Asca y Luna deviluke:**_ Son mellizas también y son hijas de nana y momo. Como he dicho arriba con ai ellas dos fueron concebidas antes pero luego el embarazo fue mas largo y nacieron después. Se puede decir que esto fue un "accidente" ya que una vez que rito entro al "jardin virtual" de momo (como el safari virtual de nana pero con plantas) estos calleron bajo el influjo de dos flores: rito una jikido y nana y momo una inoconda. La primera no hace falta que diga cual es su efecto no? (Si has visto el anime seguro que lo sabes y si no lo has visto….a que esperas?) y la inoconda su efecto es que te hace una persona completamente sumisa obedeciendo cualquier orden que te de la persona que la ha usado. No necesito decir mas no? Un rito mas pervertido que issei (que ya es decir) y dos chicas completamente dispuestas a complacer a su "maestro"...

Se puede decir que las dos disfrutaron de un bonito picnic toda la tarde…. En el que ellas fueron la comida y rito el catador. Seguramente seré un vasto con esto que voy a decir pero para que no haya ninguna duda ambas le comieron toda la bestia a rito XD...

Aquí las habilidades cambian un poco: Aska en vez de llamar a sus animales puede "fusionarse" con ellos y adquirir sus habilidades mientras que luna puede "sincronizarse" con sus plantas y tener un mejor control de ellas. Se parecen bastante a sus madres pero aska tiene dos colas de caballo y luna una melena que le llega a los hombros.

 _ **Rika/Riku yukki:** _ Es la hija de run. El doble nombre es por su cambio de género. Tal como acordaron ella y kyoko las dos volvieron a repetir con rito y de esto nació rika. Es igual que su madre pero con los ojos de su padre. Además de tener una voz preciosa como su madre puede generar pequeñas explosiones de sonido.

Haru yukki: Es la hija de kyoko. Nació a la vez que rika por lo que son de la misma edad. Tiene el pelo como su padre con las puntas oscuras. Tiene el poder de crear distintos tipos de fuegos desde pequeñas llamitas hasta grandes muros de fuego.

 _ **Eve y kya yukki:**_ Son las hijas de yami y mea. Son iguales a ellas de pequeñas exactamente idénticas. Dado que tanto ella como mea NO son herramientas ni armas (XD) su biología interna es desconocida por el momento. El ciclo de embarazo de las dos es también distinto. Al contrario que con lala y haruna el suyo solo son 6 meses. Pero debido a la rapidez de desarrollo durante estos meses ambas pierden sus habilidades de trans quedándose como humanas normales. Aunque kya es un poco mas independiente ambas al ser de las mas pequeñas son muy dependientes de su hermano sobre todo eve que busca cualquier ocasión para estar a su lado. Tienen las mismas habilidades trans que sus madres. A pesar de su corta edad eve es muy inteligente.

 _ **Chihiro yukki:** _ La ultima y mas pequeña de esta gran familia. Es la hija de mikan (y si vale que he metido incesto en el fic pero solo por ser hermanos la chica no se merece ser feliz con su onii chan?... Por eso decidí meterla.) Sin embargo debido a esto chihiro tiene una enfermedad crónica parecida a la anemia que la hace tener unos bajones de tensión muy bruscos por lo que tiene que estar controlada casi todo el tiempo para evitar disgustos mayores. Mikan se siente responsable por esto ya que piensa que es culpa suya por hacer algo que no debía a pesar de las negaciones de rito. Es su propia hija la que hace que cambie de opinión ya que chihiro no se siente mal para nada sino todo lo contrario es muy fuerte de corazón (que poético XD) y feliz de poder estar con tanta gente a la que quiere. Para no tener que estar vigilada las 24 horas lala layla y eryuu inventan un dispositivo que regula y avisa de sus bajones haciendo así mas fácil su cuidado. Es muy parecida a mikan pero tiene algunos mechones del cabello tirando al color de rito.

 ** _Akeno yukki:_** Es la mas pequeña junto con chihiro. Es hija de nemesis.(Y sip hay un ultimo fichaje de última hora XD. Al principio no pensaba poner a mi querida loli traviesa y oscura pero me estoy leyendo el manga (no aguanto tanta espera hasta que que estrenen las nuevas OVAs XD) y he visto que la chica coje una muy buena carrerilla con rito… (Es lo que tiene compartir cuerpo no? )

Akeno es igual a su madre tiene el mismo carácter y suele estar siempre cerca de yuu o picando a cualquiera (de las cuales luna y ai suelen ser las mas chinchadas)

Su ciclo de embarazo es normal a pesar de ser materia oscura.

 _ **Pues otro capitulo mas escrito el siguiente ya sera el último donde meteré a todos estos nuevos personajes a nuestro querido princeso (no dejo de pensar que le he puesto demasiadas veces siendo violado o violando jajaja XD…..) y a todas las demás chicas en unos 20 años en el futuro viendo como les va la vida.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces….**_

 _ **JA NE!:-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	6. Mi gran GRAN familia

Muy buenas a todos gente! Perdonad la larga espera pero no sabía como desarrollar este último capitulo y dado que este fic a sido tan exitoso (es el que mas reviews tiene (25 - 30 cuando suelo tener max.10….) y mas seguidores y favoritos) pues no quería hacer un ultimo capitulo malo o mediocre quería uno acorde con el "estatus" que tiene este fic…. Y por eso he tardado tanto… Mil perdones espero haberlo hecho lo mejor posible y una vez mas gracias por todo el apoyo que le habéis dado ya que sin vosotros esto solo habría sido un two shots (habría terminado en el cap.2)

 _ **PD: Como dije en el cap. anterior echarle unos 20 años en el futuro.**_

 _ **El triunfo del plan harem**_

-Tadaima! -" dijo un hombre de pelo naranja entrando por la puerta

-"Okaeri papa! -"dijeron dos niños una pelirrosa y otro con el mismo color de pelo que el hombre mientras volaban hacia el…

-"Hola layla eryuu como estáis? -"pregunto el hombre mientras les abrazaba

-"Bien hoy hemos conseguido la reacción nova que llevábamos buscando toda la semana… -'dijo layla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-"En serio? -"

-"Si pero luego se salio de control y casi terminamos todos cocidos como gambas….-" dijo otro chico peliazul saliendo por detrás -"menos mal que kyoko nee chan pudo controlar la explosión sino habríamos dejado un bonito cráter…. -"

Rito sonrió nervioso… Esos dos eran igual a su madre… Todos sus inventos terminaban en un boom! ...

-"Y que tal las cosas por el fuerte yuu? -"dijo de broma dirigiéndose al chico

-"Sin novedad en el frente to chan -" dijo este haciendo una pose de soldado y siguiendo la gracia

Justo en ese momento otras dos cabelleras rosas mas se sumaron a la bienvenida

-"Aska luna dejad de correr por todas partes os terminareis cayendo y haciendo daño -" decía otra chica morena detrás suya

-"No sera que querias ir tu primera ai chan? -"pregunto luna mirandola pícaramente

-"Cl….claro que no! A mi no me importan esas tonterías de bebes …-" dijo desviando la cabeza

-"Claro por que tu ya eres mayor no ai? -" dijo rito sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-"To san eso no es justo nosotras también queremos -"decían ambas chicas colgándose de los brazos

-"Ara ara … Okaeri rito san -" dijo una mujer apareciendo al fondo

-"Ah momo.. -" dijo el otro saludándola

-"Que te apetece? Quieres cenar? Bañarte? …. O quizás prefieres cenarme a mi? -" decia mientras se desabrochaba la camisa

-"M..momo aquí no….-" decía rito moviendo las manos mientras se ponía rojo

-"ohhh… entonces esta noche si que aceptarías? -"dijo momo sonriendo mientras se le acercaba

Rito iba a contestar pero de repente sintio un aura oscura y un par de miradas acuchillándole ….

-"No te preocupes estoy seguro de que a ellas no les importa verdad yui san yami san?-" dijo la pelirrosa girándose

-"Momo deberías cortarte un poco en presencia de los niños… Además hay mas cosas en que pensar que estar todo el rato en la cama con este pervertido no crees? -"dijo una mujer morena

-"oh…. Que extraño… -"dijo momo mientras hacia ademán de pensar -"creo que no era yo la que gemía que rito la cogiera mas fuerte mientras no paraba de decir "no pares no pares" … -" dijo mirando a la otra (Seamos sinceros yui es igual de pervertida que rito no seria difícil verla así pero claro el carácter tsundere puede mas… XD)

-"MOMO! -"dijo esta roja hasta la raíz -"Aquí no que hay niños delante….-"

-"De que habláis? -"pregunto ai al ver la reacción de su madre

-"Nada nada….-" dijo rito intentando cambiar de tema -"por que no vais a ayudar a poner la mesa? -"dijo riendo nervioso

-"Vale!... El último que llegue es un huevo podrido!-"dijo layla saliendo a toda prisa volando seguido por eryuu

-"Eh eso no vale! -"dijo ai empezando a correr seguida por los demás…

Cuando todos se hubieron ido yui suspiro aliviada…

-"Deberías dejar de intentar ganarla yui san.. -"dijo por detrás otra voz -"ganar a momo en este campo es prácticamente imposible… -"

-"Nana ya lo se … -" dijo esta haciendo un mohin

-"Tranquila recuerda que acordamos un alto el fuego entre todas no queremos aumentar mas la familia no?... O quizás es que quieres darle una hermanita a ai chan? -"

-"Voy a tener una hermanita? -"pregunto ai asomándose por la puerta

-"Ai!...-" gritaron a la vez yui y rito -"Cla….claro que no…-" dijo la mujer

-"Que haces aquí? -" dijo rito

-"Es que mikan nee chan me ha dicho que si pensáis venir hoy a comer o mañana…-" dijo la chica

-"Ya vamos… -"

Mientras todos se sentaban y haruna y mikan repartían la comida rito empezó a pensar como había acabado así….

Él un simple humano que se desmayaba con solo estar al lado de una chica había terminado como rey del universo y casado con la hija del anterior rey…. Además de también con la chica de sus sueños y demás chicas…. Lo que mas le sorprendia es que hubiera terminado aceptando el plan harem de momo…. El mundo se había vuelto loco….

Aunque tenia ciento y pico bocas por alimentar entre las chicas y sus hijos eso no le preocupaba ya que siendo la figura mas importante de la galaxia y uno de los mas influyentes en la tierra el dinero no era algo a preocuparse….

Recordaba como tanto él como haruna habían visto su vida pasar en segundos cuando lala le dijo a su padre que tanto ella como haruna se iban a casar con rito…. El hombre se cogió un enfado que casi destruye todo el palacio ya que no iba a consentir que su hija fuera tratada al mismo nivel que una humana….

Suerte que al final entre sephi san y lala consiguieron calmarle… Este acepto bajo la promesa de que trataría a ambas por igual sin menospreciar a nadie… Cosa que no tenia pensado hacer ni con ellas ni con ninguna…

Puede que tuviera 10 esposas pero no pensaba hacer de menos a ninguna ya que todas le habían ayudado enormemente en alguna ocasión y no se merecían eso….

Con los padres de haruna y yui paso igual…. Ambos pensaban que era inconcebible eso ya que pensaban que estaba engañando a sus hijas …. Así que tanto él como ellas tuvieron que explicarle toda la historia….

Con sus padres sin embargo no hubo problemas…. Es mas se lo tomaron bien…. Demasiado bien no llego a sospechar que pudieran estar fingiendo…. Pero el tiempo le término quitando esa duda…

En cuanto a la casa seguían viviendo en la misma pero había sido remodelada ya que cada vez habían venido mas personas a vivir a ella…. Y mas después de que vinieran todos los pequeños…. Siendo sincero no se había negado a satisfacer los deseos sexuales de ninguna...pero esa época fue una completa locura entre embarazos retrasos partos…. Y además cada una con su periodo de gestación… Lo raro fue que ninguna tuvo mal genio durante los meses que duró… Es mas estuvieron más cariñosas lo cual viniendo de nana o yami le seguía pareciendo algo extraño…

Además lala había ampliado el teletransporte que llevaba a sus habitaciones la suya y las de momo y nana) para que todas tuvieran su propio espacio personal dentro de la casa.

-"Rito… Rito! -" decía lala pasándole la mano por la cara

-"Eh?... Ah… Perdona lala que decías? -" dijo este volviendo a la realidad

-"No has comido nada todavía… No tienes hambre… o es que no te gusta lo que he hecho?...-" dijo haruna empezando a comerse la cabeza

-"No claro que no! -" dijo este negando enseguida -"como no iba a gustarme todo lo que haces esta delicioso haruna chan…. -"dijo este partiendo un pedazo y metiéndoselo en la boca

-"Yukki kun…. -" dijo esta sonriendo mientras se ponía algo roja

-" De todas formas llevamos un rato llamándote estas bien? -"pregunto mikan

-"Si si… Solo estaba pensando en como termine así….-"

-"Eh? Es que no eres feliz rito kun? Tanta molestia somos? -"dijo run esta ves poniéndose triste

-"No no…. -"dijo este volviendo a negarlo -"no me refería a de esa manera… Quería decir que no imaginaba que un humano normal y corriente como yo acabaría así… Claro que no eres una molestia run ninguna lo sois… Me alegro mucho de que estéis todas aquí…. -"

Ah rito kun daisuki! -"dijo esta lanzándose a sus brazos pero siendo retirada por una de las manos trans de yami -"Estamos comiendo…-" dijo la chica mientras seguía comiendo su taiyaki (aun no entendía como a la chica le podía gustar mezclar eso con la sopa de miso….)

-"moe yami chan que aburrida eres…-" dijo la peliverde haciendo un mohín

-"Si luego en la cama eres justo lo contrario yami onee chan… -" dijo mea a su lado

La cara de la chica se ilumino de golpe como un farolillo de festival….

Rito no pudo evitar soltar una risa …

-"Que es tan gracioso? -"dijo la chica mirándole aun roja

-"Nada que me alegra que ahora seas capaz de expresar todo lo que sientes… La primera vez que te vi parecías una muñeca sin sentimientos solo con tristeza y objetivos por eliminar… Pero ahora eres una mas como todas… Además estas muy guapa cuando te pones roja.. -"dijo rito

-"U...urusai…-" dijo la otra metiéndole todo el taiyaki en la boca para que dejara de hablar mientras empezaba a echar humo….

-"mmgh! -"

-"Rito! Yukki kun! -"gritaban haruna y mikan a la vez al ver al chico ponerse azul y empezar a echar espuma por la boca…

{...}

Rito se tumbo en la cama dejándose caer… Si acostar a un niño cansaba acostar a 11 era un completo suicidio… Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando noto algo debajo de las sábanas…

-"Ya acabas el día?... Has perdido puntos con los años…-" dijo una cabellera negra azabache

-"Bueno los humanos nos desarrollamos y crecemos a medida que pasa el tiempo… No somos como los aliens….-"dijo el chico

-"Entonces crees que podrás aguantar un asalto más rito san? -" dijo momo apareciendo de debajo de las sabanas también

-"Vaya vaya princesa momo vuelves a sacar tus garras? -" dijo la otra

-"No solo intento que no te aprovechar mas de lo que debes…-"

-"Chicas….puedo preguntar que hacéis ambas en mi cama?! -" dijo el chico viendo la "pelea" entre ambas

-"Rito…. No te acuerdas? -"dijo otra voz de repente al lado de la puerta

-"Lala…..-" el chico se fijo que todas las demás estaban reunidas…. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la vez que tenia un deja vu…. Uno de hace bastante tiempo…

-"Hace 20 años que estuvimos todos juntos en las aguas termales aquella noche…. Así que habíamos pensado que podríamos celebrarlo no? -"dijo momo sonriendo…. Una sonrisa que le estaba diciendo a gritos que solo podía aceptar ….

-"Y esta vez no pienso quedarme fuera! -" dijo mea sonriendo mientras se desnudaba …

-"Ara ara alguien tiene ganas de fiesta? -"

-" No pienso perder contra ti neme chan! -"

Rito suspiró profundamente…. Parece que esa noche no iba a poder dormir…. Lo que no tenia claro es si podría sobrevivir…..

 _ **Y última violación de las chicas a rito jajajaja me he quedado bien a gusto y e puesto todas las veces que no van a pasar en la serie XD**_

 _ **El que haya incluido a nemesis como fichaje de ultima hora no trastoca para nada el fic ya que el original sin ella es igual pero quitando las partes en que aparece.**_

 _ **Se que soy muy pesado pero quiero agradecer una última vez todo el apoyo que ha tenido este fic (de verdad que no me lo esperaba :-D. Así muchísimas gracias a todos y nos vemos en otro fic.**_

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
